


An Anniversary at Home

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Danny makes dinner for Misty.





	An Anniversary at Home

“Seriously Danny why all the secrecy? I've seen your apartment before.” Misty exclaimed as they rode up in the elevator with Danny holding a blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't see.

“Misty I promise you'll love it just go with it for a little bit okay?” 

“Fine but if this is some weird role play sex thing I'm not really in the mood right now.”

“No it's not I swear.” Danny laughed.

 

As they stepped out into Danny's loft from the elevator he took the blindfold off.

He had done up the table with candles and everything.

“Oh my god Danny what is this?” Misty was astonished.

“Happy Anniversary baby.” Danny told her as he led to a chair and pulled it out for her. “Just relax and I'll get dinner.” 

“Danny this is amazing!” 

 

Misty relaxed into her chair as she waited for whatever Danny had prepared. She hoped he hadn't tried something too ambitious. 

 

Her hopes were realized as Danny came back in carrying two plates with burgers and fries. 

“This is perfect babe!” She exclaimed

“I know what you like Misty. I love you so much!” 

“I love you too Danny. Happy Anniversary.”


End file.
